


Way down we go

by YYflower



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Mates, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YYflower/pseuds/YYflower
Summary: Jennifer Dixon gets bite by a walker. Can Carlise Cullen save her?





	Way down we go

**Author's Note:**

> **English is not my first language. **  
> **  
> **  
>    
>  **This contains SEXUAL SCENES, if you are uncomfortable with this please DON'T read ******

As I walk through the forest scavenging for Alexandria, I can't but wonder if we'll ever be able to defeated the Savior's. My dad Daryl is more than prepare to bring this fuckers down. After what Negan did to him, if he evers cross my path he will be a dead man walking.

I keep waking till I saw a walker, I get ready to kill it but before I can this other mother fucker comes behind me and bit my shoulder.

I scream from the pain and get my knife out and thrust it into his skull.

_Omg I'm gonna die why did I have to be so careless._

__Nine hours later, I already have a fever, man this is bullshit. I can't let dad see me like this, it will destroy him. He would stop fighting._ _

__I walk looking to a place to die, and for my surprise I found a cabin. I get inside and for my luck there's not walkers inside, not that it matters now that much._ _

__I feel like my bones are breaking. I can barely stay awake. Soon I heard a sound outside. I quickly grab my gun and prepare myself for anything._ _

__This blonde man get inside with his hands in the air._ _

__"Hey, calm down I'm not here to hurt you." He says_ _

__"Yeah sure, I had heard that before." I say as I keep my gun pointed to his head_ _

__"I assure you, is not my intention to hurt you"_ _

__"No one can't hurt me anymore, no more that I am."_ _

__"Are you bit?" He ask lowering his hands_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__He looks at me like he just lost something._ _

__"I can help you."_ _

__"You can't do shit." I say already angry. Why can't he just leave._ _

__"I'm not gonna let you die."_ _

__"Aha, sure blondie, when you get a cure, you can send me a text in hell." I went to leave but suddenly he was in front of me at an incredible speed._ _

__"WOW!" I yell and back off_ _

__He tried to reach for me but I aim my gun at him._ _

__"How the hell did you get there!"_ _

__"I'm not human"_ _

__"What the fuck are you talking about. You either are or ain't."_ _

__"I'm a vampire and you are my mate."_ _

__I open my eyes like a owl._ _

__"If you are a vampire, you are just like the walkers." He gets close to me and in a blink he takes my gun away._ _

__"Hey! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S MINE!"_ _

__I tried to reach for my gun but in a blink of an eye. We are in a big house with other people in it._ _

__"The fuck!" I suddenly feel the effects of the bit and fell on the floor because of the dizziness._ _

__The blonde get close to me._ _

__"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream at him_ _

__He back away just a little. Then this weird girl just get close to me putting her hand on my back_ _

__"Hi, I'm Alice, what's your name."_ _

__"Jennifer"_ _

__"The man that brought you here is Carlisle." She tells me smiling_ _

__"Yeah so?, I never ask him to bring me here."_ _

__"You're dying, he's gonna help you, he told you that we are vampires yes?" She asks concerned_ _

__"Yeah..."_ _

__"Well, he's gonna make you one of us." She says with a big smile on her face_ _

__"Why?" I ask confused_ _

__"Because you're his mate."_ _

__"What is that?"_ _

__"Is like a soul mate, he's your everything and you are his everything. You guys are destined to be together for eternity."_ _

__I stare at him and he gives me a soft smile._ _

__"No." I say, this is so wrong_ _

__"Why not?" He asks_ _

__"Because I'll be not different from the walkers. Be a creature that just craves for blood, that's not living."_ _

__"We just drink animal blood."_ _

__"So what's the deal? Been a vampire will give me super strength or something?" I ask curiously_ _

__"Yes..." Alice answer_ _

__Well know that I think about it, maybe is not that bad, that way I can kill Negan._ _

__"She's think about killing a man." A guy says_ _

___Ok that's just creepy_ _ _

____"How does he know what I'm think" I asked Carlisle_ _ _ _

____"I just read your mind." The guy answer_ _ _ _

____"How?"_ _ _ _

____"Some vampire have special abilities." Carlisle says "Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah ok whatever." I say indifferent_ _ _ _

____He looks at me disappointed_ _ _ _

____"Why do you look at me like that?"_ _ _ _

____"I fear that you just want to become a vampire to kill this man?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes of course, why else?"_ _ _ _

____"For me."_ _ _ _

____With that being said he leaves._ _ _ _

____"What's wrong with him?" I ask_ _ _ _

____"He's just upset, he has wait for you a long time."_ _ _ _

____"Since when?"_ _ _ _

____"1663"_ _ _ _

____"Man! that's a old man right there." With that I pass out._ _ _ _

* * *

____When I wake up there was Carlise, he's quite handsome I give him that. But he wants me to be a vampire what if I can't see my dad again or my group._ _ _ _

____"What is on your mind."_ _ _ _

____"If I become like you... Can I see my group again?"_ _ _ _

____"No... Not right away. You will just kill them. You have to wait to get your thrist under control."_ _ _ _

____"How long does that take?"_ _ _ _

____"3 or 4 years."_ _ _ _

____"I can't wait that long, I don't even know you and I'm dying, I just wanna help my family" I say crying._ _ _ _

____He cares my hair trying to calm me down._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry, I never wanted to meet this way. But I can't stop my feelings for you."_ _ _ _

____How am supposed to live like that, my group is at war. Dad is gonna go crazy looking for me and we have to stop Negan._ _ _ _

____"If we're gonna do this I have conditions."_ _ _ _

____"Which are they?"_ _ _ _

____"You have to help me get my trist under control in a short time and I have to see my group. I can't let them alone in this fight."_ _ _ _

____"You really have to kill him?" He asks looking sad_ _ _ _

____"Yes."_ _ _ _

____"Can't your group just gets to an agreement?"_ _ _ _

____"No, you don't know how he is. That just gonna get more people kill."_ _ _ _

____He tries to avoid my eyes_ _ _ _

____"How many walkers had you kill?" I ask him_ _ _ _

____"A few."_ _ _ _

____"Have you ever kill a person?"_ _ _ _

____"No"_ _ _ _

____"Why"_ _ _ _

____"Because I valued other's people's life. That is what makes a difference between a man and a monster."_ _ _ _

____"Well the world is full of monster now, and let me tell you that most of them are humans, you just have to adapt. Is never gonna be the same as before."_ _ _ _

____"I know."_ _ _ _

____"Will you help me?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes." He says and kiss my forehead_ _ _ _

____"Then I promise I'll get to know you."_ _ _ _

____He smile_ _ _ _

____"Are you ready?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes, Goodnight love." With that I feel a bite on my neck.____

* * *

____Five months later_ _ _ _

____Time has pass, I was quickly falling in love with Carlisle, I have my thrist under control, and today I get to see my dad._ _ _ _

____"Are you ready?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes." I say as I kiss him_ _ _ _

____We go to the road and start walking to Alexandria._ _ _ _

____Once we got there Rosita is the one in watch duty. She sees me and open the gate. Rick was already hugging me when the gates opens._ _ _ _

____"Where were you? Daryl is looking for you everywhere." He asked concerned_ _ _ _

____"I had something that I had to take care of, but I'm here now."_ _ _ _

____He nods but instantly looks at Carlisle_ _ _ _

____"Who is him?" He ask looking him as a threat_ _ _ _

____"He's my boyfriend."_ _ _ _

____He's shock but nods._ _ _ _

____"How many-"_ _ _ _

____"He's okey, he's gonna help us with Negan."_ _ _ _

* * *

  _ _ _ _Time Skip____

____"Ok"_ _ _ _

____"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"_ _ _ _

____"Dad I just had some issues, but I'm okey now"_ _ _ _

____"YOU CAN'T JUST GO LIKE THAT, WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING!"_ _ _ _

____"I know and I'm sorry."_ _ _ _

____I hug him. Man this year is the weirdest of all the damn apocalypse. Carlisle is on a corner watching the whole reunion thing. I wanna be wrong but something tells me that Carlisle won't do what it's necessary in order to survive._ _ _ _

____"Who's he?" He asks as he finishes hugging me_ _ _ _

____"He's my boyfriend, dad."_ _ _ _

____"BOYFRIEND, WHAT THE HELL, HE AIN'T YOUR BOYFRIEND!"_ _ _ _

____"Dad please lower your voice, and yes he's my boyfriend."_ _ _ _

____"You can't have a boyfriend, you're to young."_ _ _ _

____"Dad I'm 20, yes I can. come here" I tell Carlisle_ _ _ _

____He cames closer and just stood there_ _ _ _

____"Hi Mr. Dixon, I'm Carlisle Cullen, it's nice to meet you" He says offering him a handshake_ _ _ _

____"Aha..." Dad rolls his eyes but accept that I'm a grown person now._ _ _ _

____I can't tell him about vampires, that still a secret, now that the world went to shit and there's not so many people, the vampires that drink human blood had two options, chance their diet or not drink anything. At least is what Carlisle says._ _ _ _

* * *

____That night we were back at the Cullen's house, I was in bed reading a book when Carlisle came in._ _ _ _

____"Hey"_ _ _ _

____"Hey" he says with a sad look in his eyes_ _ _ _

____"What's wrong?" I ask leaving the book aside_ _ _ _

____"It's just that, I don't think I'm ready for what your group does."_ _ _ _

____"What do we do exactly?"_ _ _ _

____"Kill people."_ _ _ _

____I get closer to the edge of the bed offering him my hand and make him sit down next to me._ _ _ _

____"I'm gonna be clear on this... Killing people had came along since day one of civilization, this ain't gonna change now. Love now that we are living in the apocalypse with the dead walking around every day is gonna be a war either with the walkers, vampires, werewolf's or humans. Five months ago I was human, and I didn't think that something like vampires was possible. Now I know that there's more, and it can be more for Alexandria, Hilltop and the Kindom, we just have to take The Saviors down, and I'm not saying that taking them down is gonna get things back to the way they were before, it'll never be like that again, you have to accept that. Honey if I see someone, doesn't matter the kind, hurting someone I love, I'm telling you it's gonna be their last day on earth. Jasper knows how this world works you just have to try, if you see something or someone hurting me, would you save me?"_ _ _ _

____He stares at me in shock_ _ _ _

____"Yes! Of course! Don't even doubt about it."_ _ _ _

____"That's exactly what I'm gonna do if something happens to the ones that I love, Carlisle you're included there, you just have to adapt."_ _ _ _

____"I know, it's just that I never kill someone-"_ _ _ _

____"You fear that you'll gonna have the need to drink their blood?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes"_ _ _ _

____"Well I'm telling you that is not gonna happen, you'd been a doctor, you still are, you're not gonna fall into temptation, you'll still being you. My sweet savior."_ _ _ _

____He smiles_ _ _ _

____"I'll try."_ _ _ _

____"That's all I ask for."_ _ _ _

____I kiss him and pull him above me._ _ _ _

____"Are you sure?" He asks_ _ _ _

____"Yeah I am."_ _ _ _

____He kiss my lips with so much passion that I believe that I'll die, if I'm not already dead. He moves his hands through my shirt, caressing my stomach. I try to get his shirt off but he stops me, taking mine first._ _ _ _

____He stares for a moment, to continue taking my bra off. He attached his lips on my nipple and I moan._ _ _ _

____When the both of us are naked, he goes down to my core. He starts licking and later on sucking my clit._ _ _ _

____My moans are loud enough for them to be heard all over the house. Getting close to my orgasm I grab his hair trying to make more friction. As I came he gets up and kiss my lips._ _ _ _

____He then get between my legs grabbing his member and enters me, thrusting slowly at first for later increase his movements. He gets his hand between us and start rubbing my clit. A few minutes later we reach our climax. He falls at my side pulling me to his chest._ _ _ _

____He smiles and kisses me._ _ _ _

____"I love you Jenn."_ _ _ _

____"I love you too."_ _ _ _

____I don't know what lies ahead, only Alice knows that and sometimes she doesn't even tell me, but I just hope that whatever it is, I could be next to the love of my life Carlisle Cullen_ _ _ _


End file.
